Ekese Vago (character)
Notes: I wanted to document my experience in Star Wars Galaxies in hope that one day, my long lost friends from the Kettemoor server will find this and read it. My time playing SWG was one of the greatest experiences in my life and I will never forget it. This is my story. There is a little fan fiction at the beginning to help establish the nature of my character. Home planet: wonderer. Planet of origin: Keren, Naboo Born: 53 B.B.Y (age 54) Affiliation: many, work mainly for money, not cause. Past Biography My name is Ekese Vago. I started my journey in the galaxy back before the clone wars. When I was 21, the trade federation invaded my home planet of Naboo and me and my family, consisting of my brother Casus and my parents, were sent to Camp 4. We spent days interned in the camp until finally shots rang out from the RAF, and the walls came crashing down. Gavyn Sykes had liberated us. After the battle for Naboo had ended, I spent 10 years working as a desk clerk working for the mayor in Keren's Guild hall. It was then that we heard talks of an explosive conflict that was taking place, known today as "the Clone Wars." A few months after the Battle of Geonosis, a Keren official began handing out recruitment sheets for a special fighting unit of non-clone designation, known as a Commando, or Republican Commando, and I was told that I would be under the command of clones and Jedi for special military operations. After my training on Kamino, I was fully outfitted in my Katarn armor and was issued special gear only issued to Republic Commandos. I served with my unit, sometimes alongside famous Commando units such as Delta Squad and Omega Squad, primarily in the outer rim sieges, such as Selucumai and Kashyyyk. I saw very little combat up until our squad was ambushed while crossing a creek bed on Selucumai. All but two of us were left, another Clone Commando and I. We made our way back to the front when our unit received a special order: "Execute Order 66" which came directly from the Chancellor himself. I wasn't trained or even notified as to what Order 66 meant, but shortly after it was issued, our commanding Jedis were shot down by my fellow clone soldiers. The other human commando recruits were disgusted and appalled. I didn't care too much for the likings of Jedis anyway. Their motives in life were meant for good, but their discipline and their order was way too corrupt. It was soon after that that Anakin Skywalker had killed the Separtist leaders and the war was over. As I stepped onto the last LAAT departing from Selecumai, the Clone Wars had begun what I would be doing for the rest of my life: A professional soldier. As I waited for my next orders in the now Imperial army on Coruscant, I was used to stack the bodies of the Jedis and search for Jedis in hiding among the city. After having to kill children and defenseless Jedis alike, I decided my days in the empire were over. As the next fleet began to depart for Naboo, I wasn't among them. I had deserted and hid in the undercity of Coruscant for 22 years, locked behind an outer city security door, and I became known as an undercity dweller. I was not allowed back to the surface, and I lived among homeless criminals. To get food, I had to beg, borrow, steal and kill for it. I eventually gained ties with a local mob boss, and I was able to secure the password to the security gate: "Coruscant has lovely sunsets." The gates groaned open, and I saw sunlight for the first time in 22 years. By this time, I was nearly 54 years old, but little did I know that the next steps I took were going to be an unforgettable journey. Having no idea of how far the Empire had advanced in the galaxy, I was stopped by Imperial troops outside the Senate Hall and was asked for an ID. They did a standard search and seizure protocol on me and found out that I was a deserter. With no trial, they sent me straight to the prisons of Kessel. I sat in what seemed to be decent cell on the transport towards Kessel. But soon after the departure, the ship began to be bombarded. I thought it was the Rebel alliance that I was told about, but it wasn't. It was a fleet of pirate ships. After an intense gunfight between the pirates and the Imperials, the pirates boarded and entered the prison blocks. The pirates killed a few of the prisoners, and thinking that I was next, I put my hands up and prepared for the worst. But instead, the pirates put me in chains and put me and a few others on their ship. The ship I was on was crowded and disgusting. The ship landed somewhere near Jabba's Palace near Wayfar, Tatooine. Me and the other prisoners were displayed to Jabba, he spoke huttese and we were all divided up. Some were made to be slaves, others were to be thrown into the great pit of Carkoon. I was in the group to be fed to the sarlaac. While we were heading towards the pit monster, I was chained to a real nasty weequay on one of the skiffs. It was then that I decided it was now or never. I jumped off the skiff, the weequay in tow, in the middle of the dune sea. The weequay didn't know what hit him. I grabbed his head and smashed it against a rock. I grabbed his CDEF pistol and blasted my chain off. Still wearing my rags from Coruscant, I wondered towards a small spaceport city southeast of the dune sea, called Mos Eisley. Tatooine Getting Started (SWG Story begins now, any character, event, or story referred to actually happened in game. The people are real) I entered Mos Eisley and began to walk around downtown. I bought some nice gear and began taking jobs from people to regain my Commando skills. After I earned enough money to get off the planet, I traveled back to my home planet of Naboo, from which I haven't seen in 23 years. I laned in the capital of Theed and had a few drinks in the Cantina. The news of the Death Star destruction had breached my ears for the first time, and then I thought it was time to get back at the Imperials for what they did to me. I decided to find a recruiter. In the corner of the bar, 3 rebels were talking. One I don't quite remember too well, the other two were named Oedad Shevouur and Donau Eiboba and a man named Lootra. Donau was a very kind and eccentric woman, and Oedad was a very cunning, but sometimes hard headed, warrior. Lootra was kind of quiet, but had superb skills as a leader. Oedad was the highest level of the group, Donau was below me at the time and Lootra was a little higher than me. They both quit talking as they saw me approaching and I asked them how I could join the Rebellion. There were talks from them about a Rebel player assault on Theed and that they were about to clear out before the fireworks started. They asked me if I could join them and I gladly accepted. We climbed aboard Oedad's Yacht as the Rebels made their assault in front of the Theed hangar. Lok, Talus and Yavin Early Operations We went to hyperspace and came out in front of the planet Lok and we climed aboard Oedad's skiff and headed towards his hidden bunker. It was there I was submitted into his old guild (forgot the name) and I became a member of the Rebel Alliance. It was soon afterwards when I began my guerilla operations with Donau Eiboba, who became my best friend in the time that I played. We started on Lok and then Talus, raiding various Imperial encampments while exploring all the sights. As we leveled up, we then went on to bigger planets such as Naboo and Tatooine and began guerilla raiding there. I was given cooridinates to a remote Jedi Enclave on Yavin IV up in the mountains, sometimes known as the lost city of the Jedi, where I was to go overt and prepare for my first player vs. player battle against the clan called Clone, which was an army of clone war era clone troopers affiliated with the rebels. I met many other rebel players, such as Shaark Vantis and Oliaar. We blew a crushing defeat on the Clone guild, and they retreated from the mountain top. Soon after, we began raiding secret Imperial facilities in order to regain Rebel control of Naboo, which we need one point for. Me and Oedad and two other rebels, including a wookie Jedi that we met along the way, raided a facility which was guarded by dark troopers and At-Sts. We knocked the station out, and gained 1 Rebel planetary control point that gained us back the planet. We also did a hit and run on Palpatine's retreat. Me and Donau did many missions together, spanning all over the galaxy. It was a time of great victories. Dantooine, Naboo Kaliban It was soon after that our most desperate struggle began. We established a new guild on the plains of Naboo called D-S, named after the famous Delta Squad from the Clone Wars. The guild was lead by Lootra, and me, Donau and Oedad were the top commanders. Apparently, my friends Donau and Oedad had said something rather unpleasant to SD-F (I believe it was called that) clan leader Kaliban Jericho. He called a meeting between Lootra, Donau and Me to meet at his city Gattaca on Dantooine. We waited for him to arrive and he greeted us informally. It was then that he told us to apologize on the message boards for what Donau said. As Donau was bringing up the boards, Kaliban's patience grew thin and he critically injured me and Lootra and spared Donau. He told her to go "take care of her friends." Lootra then decided that it was time for battle. Kaliban's men struck us from every corner, sending lvl 90 bounty hunters after us and especially me for the nasty things I said to Kaliban. We then went into hiding and hid in Oedad's new bunker on the Naboo plains, where we went into Theed and tried to find recruits willing to fight Kaliban. We then met the lvl 90 mandalorian bounty hunter Shaark Vantis, who was more than willing to do battle against Kaliban for his wrong doings in the past. We were also supporting by the guild New Republic, led by level 46 Oliaar, who had cut Kaliban's arm off in a duel. Shaark and his men met up with the members of D-S outside of Keren, for a head on battle against SD-F. D-S gave a crushing defeat to Kaliban's guild and Lootra began peace talks for D-S. A truce was made, and SD-F soon left the Kettemoor server for good. Talus Prosperous times Afterwards, there was an inner civil war between Oedad's supporters and Lootra for a fight over guild leadership. Tempers flared and there was much conflict among one another. Soon, Lootra stepped down, and unfortunately left the game, and Oedad started his own guild in Cigg's city, whom you'll hear about in a moment. It was then that our time of great wealth and power dominated Kettemoor. It was a time of high credits, space exploration, luxery, and high rebel command. We were the alpha dogs of the Kettemoor server. Our guild had nearly 40 members now. It was then that I took the time to level up my character, doing work for the rebels, and hell, even Jabba. It was then that we met Cigg, who invited us to be the first ones to establish his city. We established Cigg's City on Talus and brought all our homes, loot and glory with us. We had our own empire. For the time, we were the dominate people of Kettemoor. But, like all great empires, things are destined to go wrong. Soon, Cigg had departed from the game and so did Oliarr, and I too couldn't keep up with my monthly fee. It was then that things started to go very bad. Then, it was around this time that Operation Scorched earth was in the talks. Donau's brother was a high ranking imperial officer in another large guild. The guild had devised a plan to start one of the biggest player vs. player battles on Rori, by starting a surprise attack on every city on the planet. Donau used her brother's character to find out about the operation, so we could secretly counter attack. Donau told me, and I had figured that the Imperials already knew that the Rebels knew about the operation. They didn't. I arrogantly mentioned scorched earth to her brother and the operation was called off. I was flamed by characters from both affiliations, but it soon died down. Then, things finally took a turn for the worst. More friends began to leave the game, and eventually, so did I. I said my goodbyes and promised to return as soon as I was able. After about 6 months, I returned to the game. It was almost a ghost town. All of my friends were gone, our city was deserted, and new warring factions were tearing up the city. It was an empty and depressing time. I got word of the new call to arms for the Corellian slave and spider crisis. I answered the call and fought gallantly and became a hero of the Corellian Security Force. Rori Battle for Restuss I then got word of a rising crisis in Restuss. I took a shuttle to the city, only to land in a camp on the outskirts. The city was completely deserted, no NPCs, no players, no terminals, nothing. It was a ghost town for sure. Soon afterwards, I finally got word from Donau and Oedad. We regrouped and greeted each other with much enthusiasm and they told me some of the stuff that I had missed. It was then that the Battle for Restuss started. We were among some of the first wave of Rebel troops to charge the city ruins against the Imperial frontline. After 3 attempts of retreating, we finally broke through and fought bravely among the rubble. Me and Oedad later commanded troops and took positions in front of the destroyed hanger, and ambushed shuttles that would ferry troops in and out. We leveled up, rested in war torn city, and eventually the battle died down. Me and Donau did some more co-op operations on Talus and Corellia and eventually came back to the rebel forward camp outside of Restuss, where we took orders and bunked up. Soon after, Donau disappeared from the game, and I left the game again about a week later. Back for More This time, nearly 8 months had passed before I returned. I was disappointed to find all of my emails gone and no word from ANY of my old friends. I never saw or heard from them again. It was around this time, that one my really good OOC friends began playing the game. His name was Ducole Eloc, and we began a pacifist, hippy like exploration of all the planets and their sights. We were out to wreck the galaxy, meet new people and begin new journeys. For awhile times were good again, we joined a guild, I defected from the rebels and joined the Empire. I got a nice suit of the latest Stormtrooper armor and high tech weapons. I grinded for days and I eventually reached level 72. But, eventually, he and I both decided to throw in the towel. Only this time it was for good. I took some pictures and said goodbye to everyone and haven't been back since. Donau, if you guys ever read this, write me a message through my SWG wiki username at the top. Someday, Ekese Vago might return. Category:Player characters,